The Children of the Royal Council
by gallaghergirl09
Summary: Follow the exploits of Sky Bright, Golden Shimmer, Sleek Wings, Flutter Shutter, Cherry Tart, and Gambit as they follow in their parents'-the Mane 6- hoof-steps and learn about the magic of friendship. First chapter is the intro, but after that, each chapter will be a story dedicated to one pony. There will be one for each, then I will decide whether or not to extend.
1. Chapter 1

"Mom," Sky Bright groaned. "I still don't see why I have to have an _escort_ to go to _school_."

"Well," Twilight Sparkle explained, not looking up as she helped fasten her daughter's saddle bag to her back. "It's protocol. You're a _princess,_ dear. We just want you to be safe, right, dear?" She turned to her husband.

"Of course," Flash Sentry nodded. "Sorry, sweetie, but it can't be helped." This received an eye roll from the orange, pink maned filly.

"There," Twilight stepped back. "You're all ready for your first day of school." A tear came to her eyes and she hugged her daughter. "Seems like only yesterday I was magic-proofing the nursery, and now look."

"Mom," Sky Bright groaned, but smiled. "I'm going to be late." She tried to pull away.

"Of course." Twilight backed off. "Have a wonderful day, sweetie." Sky Bright gave a wave as she stepped out of the castle, not taking a step before being flanked by two royal guards. She sighed. _This is going to be a long day…_

After arriving at the school, Sky Bright stepped inside, the guards taking position on either side of the door. The bell about to ring, she took the first open seat she could find, next to an Earth Pony colt with curly red hair. She smiled at him.

"Hello," She greeted. "I'm Sky Bright. What's your name?"

"Cherry Tart," The colt replied. "Wait… Sky Bright, as in _Princess _Sky Bright?"

"Yeah…" She admitted.

"Nice to meet you, Your Highness."

"Please, I'm no different than any other filly." Sky Bright waved the formality away. "Just call me Sky Bright, or Sky."

"Ok." At that moment, the bell rang, and Ms. Cheerilee walked in.

"Good morning, class." She greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Miss Cheerilee." The class replied.

"I am so excited to be starting the new school year. I hope you all are as well." The magenta mare sat behind her desk. "Now, I'll call roll." She began listing off names, each met with a chipper "Here!" except for one…

"Hmm." Cheerilee noted. "It seems we are missing Sleek Wings."

"I'm here!" A pegasus colt called out as he quickly flew into the room. "Sorry I'm late. I missed the chariot from Cloudsdale, so I had to fly all the way here."

"Just take a seat, please Sleek Wings." Cheerilee requested. "We'll talk about it later. Now, let's begin with some games to learn each others' names. I'll toss around a ball, and when it comes to you, you'll say your name, and one thing you'd like your classmates to know about you. Alright?" This was met with chipper mmm-hmms all around "Good. Now let's get started. Everyone get in a circle."

The class did as told. Cheerilee first tossed the ball to a white pegasus filly with a pink mane.

"Oh…" She exclaimed after she caught it. "Umm.. I'm Flutter Shutter, and…um… I like sports." She tossed the ball back to Cheerilee, who then tossed it to a cream-colored unicorn filly with a gold mane.

"My name is Golden Shimmer." She said proudly. "I hope to grow up to be a designer, like my mother, Rarity." She tossed the ball back to Cheerilee, who tossed it to a freckled, cream-colored Earth Pony colt with a red mane.

"My name is Gambit." He introduced himself. "I like to think I'm pretty clever."

The ball was next tossed to Cherry Tart, who chipperly accepted and said, "I'm Cherry Tart! I love jokes!"

Next, the pegasus colt who ended up late received the ball. "I'm Sleek Wings." He said. "And I hope to be a Wonderbolt like both my mom and dad."

The game went on, and finally, Sky Bright received the ball. "My name is Sky Bright," She said. "And, even though I'm a princess, you don't have to treat me like one. I am just another filly in the class." She returned the ball to Miss Cheerilee.

"Did everyone get a turn to have the ball?" She asked. Everypony nodded. "Alright, now let's see how well you remember. I'll say somepony's name, then pass the ball to them. Then they'll say somepony else's name, and toss it to them."

The children really enjoyed the game. Sky Bright noticed herself remembering the five ponies who were introduced first the best. After the game, Cheerilee had a quick lesson before recess. When the bell rang again, Sky Bright excitedly ran outside to play. She picked a jump rope from the community basket, and began to search for someone to play with. She immediately saw Cherry Tart, who was talking with Gambit at the moment.

"Hi, guys," She greeted. "Wanna play? We can take turns being the jumper and holding the rope."

"Okay," They agreed. Cherry begged to be the first jumper, to which Gambit and Sky Bright agreed. They got into a nice rotation of switching. Suddenly, after they had been playing for a while, they saw a ball roll by them, followed by Sleek Wings, who was trying to catch it. He was flying so fast, that he caught Sky Bight off-guard, causing her to drop her end of the rope and fall.

"Oops!" Sleek Wings stopped to help Sky Bright up. "Sorry about that. Flutter Shutter and I were playing a bit of HORSE, and the ball got away from us."

"No harm done, right, guys?" Sky Bright turned to her new friends.

"Easy for you to say," Said a dizzy Gambit, who had been the latest jumper, and had tripped due to Sky Bright losing the rope. He shook his head. "Shouldn't you be looking where you're going?"

"Yeah," the pegasus admitted. "I'm working on it." At that moment, Flutter Shutter joined the group.

"Oh, goodness," She exclaimed. "I saw the whole thing from where I was standing. Is everypony alright?"

"We're good." Sky Bright assured.

"Yeah," Gambit agreed. "I guess I'm okay."

"Good." Shutter let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey," Sleek Wings interjected. "Since we lost the ball, mind if we join you in jump roping?"

"I don't," Sky Bright shook her head. "Guys?" Both the colts agreed that it was okay. Only, as soon as they were about to start, Golden Shimmer approached them, levitating the ball Sleek Wings had lost.

"Pardon me," She said. "But did any of you happen to lose a ball?"

"We did," Sleek replied. "But you can play with it if you want. We're going to play jump rope instead."

"Well, I'm not really one for games with balls." Gold explained. "I think I shall just return it to the bin."

"Ok," Sleek said. "Hey, after that, you want to join us in a little jump rope?"

"I'd rather not stir up dirt and get sweaty, but I suppose I could watch." Gold said politely.

"That's cool. We'll be here." The ponies switched and began to play, with Gold soon standing next to the two ponies who had to sit out for that rotation. Sky Bright enjoyed chatting with Gold, but soon noticed the unicorn's gaze drifting towards the revolving rope. She got a wistful and conflicted look in her eye.

Finally, Gold called, "Is it too late to ask for a turn?"

"Of course not!" Cherry, who was turning at the moment, replied.

At the next rotation, Gold approached the rope. She watched it, as if getting a feel for the rhythm. She jumped in, and began giggling like never before. She was stirring up dirt and mussing up her hooves and mane, but it didn't appear that she cared. Sky Bright smiled and cheered on her new friend.

The young ponies played until the end of recess, then filed in and took seats near each other in class. The rest of the day was uneventful, and they left the class together.

"Hey, Sky Bright," Cherry said. "Looks like you and me are headed to the same place. My mom is on your mom's council, and told me to meet her at the castle."

"Mine, too!" Gambit exclaimed.

"Ditto!" Sleek Wings grinned.

"Same here!" Flutter Shutter added.

"My mother, as well!" Gold gasped.

"This is perfect!" Sky Bright beamed. "We'll get to hang out more!"

"Woot!" The others chorused. They did a group hoof bump, and started on their way, a guard on either side of the group. When they arrived at the castle, Sky Bright dismissed the guards, and led her new friends to the throne room, where their mothers were meeting.

"Hello, Sky Bright!" Twilight Sparkle greeted as they walked in. "I see you've made some friends."

"Sure have," Sky Bright replied. "And all of them are children of your council members!"

"Oh, yes, I recognize them now!" Twilight smiled. "I haven't seen you all since you were just foals. I'm glad you all met and hit it off."

"Could we go up to my room and play?"

"Of course. We still have some things to discuss, so run along. We'll fetch you when we're ready. And, if you want, I could ask Spike to make some snacks."

"Thanks, Mom!" She led the others upstairs. Once the group reached Sky Bright's room, the others except for Golden Shimmer gasped.

"This is your _room?_" Sleek Wings asked, incredulous. "It's huge!"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Golden Shimmer asked, arching an eyebrow at the pegasus. "Why wouldn't royalty have big suites to live in?"

"It's just-" He started.

"I think it's _awesome_!" Cherry squealed.

"Thanks," Sky Bright smiled. "It's almost too big for me, though. Well, big suites come with the castle."

"So what should we do?" Gambit asked.

"What do you guys _wanna _do?" Sky Bright asked. "Your pick, since you're the guests."

"Let's play 'Let's Pretend!'" Cherry suggested.

"Sounds fun to me." Said Flutter Shutter. The others nodded in agreement.

"Ok, what should we pretend?" Golden Shimmer asked.

"How about we pretend that we're the Elements of Harmony?" Sky Bright suggested.

"The what now?" Cherry asked.

"The Elements of Harmony," Sky Bright explained. "They're these old, magic relics that our moms used to have. They've existed for forever. Legend says that when wielded by someone who represents them, they can do almost anything!"

"Whoa," Sleek Wings exclaimed. "Sounds intense. What elements are there?"

"There are six," She began. "Laughter, Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, and Magic."

"Dibs on Laughter!" Cherry called out. Gambit chose Honesty, Sleek Wings chose Loyalty, Golden Shimmer chose Generosity, and Flutter Shutter chose Kindness, leaving Magic for Sky Bright.

"So," Gambit asked. "When you say _anything_, is there something specific the Elements are used for?"

"I think my mom told me that they were used to fight bad guys who attacked Equestria." Sky Bright answered.

"Sounds good to me! Let's play!" The six gleefully fought and defeated "Ramun," a power-crazed griffon bent on taking over Equestria. They had a little confusion on how to actually _use_ their "Elements," but they managed. Soon after, the kids' mothers came up.

"Fillies and gentle-colts," Twilight, in front, called. "I think it's time for you to go."

"_Aww_" The little ones moaned in chorus.

"You'll see each other in school," Fluttershy encouraged. "And, since we meet once a week, you'll get to stay over here after school that often." This brightened their spirits a little bit. "Now, come on, Flutter Shutter. You're father will be wondering."

"Ok…" The little pegasus followed her mother downstairs.

"Come on, squirt!" Rainbow Dash called. "Don't want to miss the last chariot back to Cloudsdale."

"Oh!" Sleek Wings exclaimed. "Right. See you tomorrow, guys!" He dashed after his mom to the chariot stop.

"I have a new line of fillies' gowns to be fitted after dinner tonight." Rarity winked. Golden Shimmer gasped with glee.

"See you tomorrow, everypony!" She walked downstairs with her mother.

"Whatever happened to your hooves, dear? They're so dirty!" The others heard Rarity ask as they walked away.

"You don't want to miss out on your father's _grilled cheese sandwiches_ tonight, now do ya, Cherry?" Pinkie Pie coaxed. Cherry grinned, shook his head, running down the stairs after his mother, calling "Bye!" as he went.

"That leaves you, pardner." Apple Jack said.

"Do I have to go?" Gambit asked.

"Yes, you do. Yer pa is waitin' on us, and tomorrow starts Zap Apple season."

"Alright, ma," He finally agreed. "Thanks for having us over, Your Highnesses."

"Our pleasure, Gambit." Twilight smiled as they left. She turned towards her daughter. "Did you have fun?"

"Boy, did I!" The little alicorn practically burst. Her mother chuckled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Twilight said. "Now, wash up and come down to supper, ok?"

"Ok, Mom!" Sky answered, heading towards the small bathroom. Over supper, the family talked about their day. Sky Bright always enjoyed supper time with her family, because she could tell anything to her parents, and they always had something encouraging to say. She also loved the random times when there was a lull in the conversation, where they were just eating, and her father would look at her mother and just randomly smile, or vice versa. She began to piece together that that was their way of saying "I love you" without words. It was those looks, and the general tranquility of everyday, that made Sky Bright believe that her family, and her life were perfect.

After supper that night, Sky Bright got ready for bed, climbing under the covers for her nightly story from her mother. Usually, they were legends of Equestria of old, and some from even before Equestria. They always filled Sky Bright with wonder, hoping maybe to find out whether or not they were all true one day. After that night's story, as usual, Sky had a question.

"Mom?" She started.

"Yes, Sky Bright?" Twilight answered.

"All of your council members are your best friends, right?"

"Right." She nodded.

"And you saw their children as foals?"

"Yes, that too."

"Well," Sky Bright stumbled. "How come I've never met any of them 'til now?"

"Well," Twilight explained. "When the six of us all had foals at around the same time, we were ecstatic. We began looking forward to play dates, helping each other foal sit, and all that."

"But what happened? I don't remember any play dates." Sky Light scratched behind her head.

"After a while," Twilight continued. "As I thought more and more on the prospect of our foals, the more excited, and nervous I got."

"Nervous? You?"

"Believe me, I can be quite the worry wart. But, yeah, I was nervous. I began to wonder how you and the others would get along. I was afraid that you might not be too happy about being expected to be best friends with someone, just because their mothers were my friends. I share this with my friends, and they agreed. We decided not to force anything on you six, and just let what would happen happen. It all worked out in the end anyway, didn't it?"

"It sure did." Sky Bright sighed. "I'm so happy I met them."

"I'm happy, too." Twilight smiled.

"And how many ponies can say they made five new friends on the first day of school?" Sky grinned.

"Not many," Twilight giggled, tucking her daughter in. "Well, good night." She kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night, Mom." She watched as her mother walked towards the door.

"Sweet dreams, my little star." Twilight wished, turning out the lights.

"You, too, mom." Sky Bright replied. She sighed, content, and turned over to get a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, class," Cheerilee announced one day at school. "Tomorrow is our geography quiz. I hope you've all studied!" At that moment, the bell rang. "Well, class dismissed! See you all tomorrow, everypony! Get a good night's rest, study, but don't cram!"

Cherry Tart, Sky Bright, Golden Shimmer, Sleek Wings, Flutter Shutter and Gambit walked out of class together. It was the day of their mothers' weekly meeting, so they all were going in the same direction, a royal guard on either side of the group. Cherry noticed that his princess friend was being oddly quiet.

"Something wrong, Sky?" He asked.

"Well," She sighed. "I'm just worried about tomorrow's quiz. My grades are ok, but they won't be for long if I don't pass. And, it doesn't help that Spike keeps talking about how great my mom was in school. It only puts more pressure on me."

"Hmmm," The little colt scratched his chin. "You know what will turn your frown upside down?"

"No," Sky Bright looked up at her friend. "What?"

"Standing on your front hooves!" He demonstrated, getting a laugh from the group.

"Thanks, Cherry," Sky smiled. "I needed that."

"No problem!" He smiled. "Always happy to make someone else happy! Just study, and I know you'll do fine!" The others chorused this.

"You guys are right," The little alicorn smiled. She noticed that they had reached the castle "I shouldn't worry. Now, who's up for fighting some changelings with the Elements of Harmony?" Everyone cheered, and followed Sky up to her bedroom to play. Cherry and Gambit's mothers came up for their foals earlier than the others.

"Come on, pardner!" Applejack called. "We've got a lot to do before the zap apple harvest."

"Alright." Her son replied.

"And Cherry," Pinkie smiled. "You get to help your pop and me decorate for the Zap Apple Extraordinaire!"

"Fun!" Cherry smiled. The two foals waved bye to their friends as they left.

At Sweet Apple Acres, Cherry's parents gave him some simple tasks to do while they did bigger, more complex things. Soon, Cherry was at a loss for what to do, since he had finished his tasks, and his parents were too focused elsewhere to give him another job.

"Hey," Cherry's father, Cheese Sandwich, suddenly said. "Cherry, would you mind refilling the party cannon for me?"

"Sure thing, Pop." Cherry replied. As soon as he had finished, he wheeled the cannon over to his father. Cherry tried to get his attention, but the party planner was too focused on centering a banner over the barn to notice.

Now, Cherry wasn't allowed to fire the party cannon by himself, so, at first, he just patiently waiting for his father to finish. As he let his eyes wander to inside the barn, he noticed a spot that was lacking decoration. It was barely noticeable. He gasped, wondering how his parents had neglected something like that.

Both Pinkie Pie and Cheese were occupied. Wanting to help out his parents, Cherry slyly rolled the party cannon inside the barn. He aimed, and fired, the cannon going off with a loud noise blower sound. Both of his parents, having heard, ran to their son's side.

"Cherry?" Pinkie asked. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She picked up and examined her son.

"I'm fine, Mom!" Cherry assured, squirming out from between his mother's hooves.

"What have I told you about setting off the party cannon without supervision?" Cheese Sandwich demanded. "That thing packs a serious punch! You could have been hurt."

"I-I'm sorry," Cherry stuttered, lowering his head. "I just noticed a part of the barn that wasn't decorated, and-"

"You thought we didn't know?" Cheese asked. "Why do you think I had you re-load the cannon in the first place, son?"

"I was only trying to help…" Cherry held back a tear which was forming.

"Oh," Cheese frowned, putting a hoof on his son's shoulder. "Please, don't cry. I was scared, that's all. I love you, son, and don't want to see you hurt."

Cherry looked up at his father. "I love you, too, Pop, and that's why I wanted to help."

"And we appreciate that," Pinkie cut in. "We really do. It's just that it takes a big pony to man the party cannon, and you're still a little colt."

"Right," Cheese nodded.

"But," Pinkie encouraged. "Since the barn got decorated, and you're not hurt, I guess there's no harm done."

"I agree," Cheese said. "Just ask us the next time you want to use the party cannon so we can help you, okay?"

"Okay, Pop." Cherry nodded.

"Good." Cheese smiled, tousling his son's hair and giving him a side-hug. "Now, we need to get the jam-tasting tables set up. Let's get to it!"

"Okay." The family began to return to work.

"And you know what, son?" Cheese looked down at Cherry.

"What, Pop?"

"Not everypony would have noticed what you did. Seeing the bare part of the barn takes a real party planner's eye. You'll be a pro in no time!" Cheese patted his son on the back.

"Great," Cherry nervously chuckled, giving a half smile. He and the family helped decorate for the rest of the evening.

The next day at school, during recess, Cherry and his friends gathered at the sandbox.

"Hi, everypony," Sky Bright smiled at everypony, being the last to arrive. They all returned the greeting.

"You seem to be in a good mood," Sleek Wings commented. "I take it the quiz went okay for you?"

"Yeah," She nodded. "It was actually pretty easy. My mom helped me with some tricks to remember stuff. Even I was surprised to find how much I knew!"

"See," Golden Shimmer said. "We told you you'd do it."

"Thank you all," Sky smiled. "But I owe the most thanks to Cherry, who initially encouraged me. That small little joke gave me so much. I couldn't have done it without you, buddy."

"You're welcome," The little earth pony sighed.

"Now look who's in the dumps," Sleek commented.

"Did something happen last night?" Flutter Shutter asked.

"Well," Cherry began.

"Oh," Gambit exclaimed. "Before I forget, thanks again to you and your family for decorating the farm. Everypony's been so busy with the preparations for Zap Apple Season, that we'd have never done all that on our own."

"You're welcome." Cherry said again. "But, that's just it."

"What's just it?" Sky asked.

"Decorating," Cherry replied.

"I thought you liked helping your parents."

"I do," Cherry assured. "And I like a good party as much as the next pony, but I don't want my whole life to revolve around them, like my parents'."

"Who says it has to?" Sleek Wings asked.

"Pinkie and Cheese Party Planning is the family business," Cherry explained. "My parents think I'm developing an eye for that sort of thing. I imagine they expect me to take over one day."

"Have you talked to them about it?" Gambit queried.

"No," He shook his head. "And I'm not going to. I'd hate to disappoint them."

"I'm sure they'd understand," Flutter Shutter assured.

"I don't know…"

"You should try." Sky encouraged. "You might be surprised."

"Maybe." The group decided to change the subject. They played for a while, not noticing that Gold had zoned out earlier. Soon, the bell rang, and the ponies filed back into class. The rest of the day went uneventfully. After the final bell rang, Gold got her friends' attention.

"Everypony," She said. "Saturday afternoon, would you all come by the Carousel Boutique? I'll have a stupendous surprise for you all!"

"I'll have to make sure my Ma doesn't need me to help harvest or make jam," Gambit said. "But I'm pretty sure I'll be able to make it." The others chorused that they could make it.

"Great! I should be ready around noon." Gold headed towards home. "See you all day after tomorrow! Happy long weekend!" (The students had a long weekend to celebrate Zap Apple Season).

That Saturday, the children gathered at the boutique. They saw Gold coaxing at something.

"Amber," She called. "Please, come down!" Amber was the family cat, replacing Opal after she passed. The kitten was currently stuck in a tree.

"What a cat-astrophe!" Cherry teased. Everyone but Gold laughed.

"I don't find that funny, Cherry, and I bet that Amber doesn't, either." She chided.

"Gee, Gold, I was just funning around." He apologized.

"Alright," Gold conceded. "Still, Smoky is still in a tree."

"On it!" Sleek wings said, taking off. He flew to the branch the cat was on, grabbed him, and returned her to her mistress.

"Thank you, Sleek Wings." The unicorn smiled.

"No prob," He replied.

"Now, I suppose you're wondering why I brought you all here today," Gold assumed. "Well, I would explain, but rather than tell you, I'd prefer to _show_ you! Wait here, and I'll be right back!" She walked back inside the boutique, closing the door behind her.

"What do you think this is all about?" Sky wondered aloud.

"Who knows?" Flutter remarked.

"Whatever it is, I'll bet it's awesome!" Sleek Wings commented. "Or, at least, it should be, after how much hype Gold has attached to this."

"I just hope it doesn't take long," Gambit worried. "My ma will want me back soon to help Aunt Apple Bloom with the jam. Diamond Tiara is expecting the mass order for Barnyard Bargains soon."

At that moment, Gold came out with a box. "Tada!" She exclaimed. "Here it is! Or, should I say, here _they are_." She levitated out the boxes contents. "Friendship capes!"

The other five gasped. They were absolutely gorgeous!

"I made them with my mother's help," Gold explained as she passed them out. "Each one of them has a charm on the hook and eye, and a pattern on the flank that looks like what our respective Elements of Harmony would look like, based on my mother's description!"

All but Cherry oohed and aahed over their design. Looking at his, the little colt saw what the Element of Laughter looked like: a party balloon. _Even my Element of Harmony deems me destined to be a party planner… _He held back a tear. _Is fate determined to make me follow a path I wouldn't choose on my own?_

"These are amazing, Gold," Sky Bright exclaimed after putting her cape on, which had a star shaped pattern on it. "Thank you!"

"This is way awesome!" Sleek Wings agreed, eyeing the lightning bolt on his cape. "A lightning bolt… Some say that that means you'll become a Wonderbolt one day!"

The others chorused their happiness, while Cherry remained silent.

"Is something the matter, Cherry?" Gold asked, noting her friend's silence. "Do you not like the cape?"

"The cape is amazing, Gold," He said honestly. "I just… I need to go home…"

"What are you talking about?" Sleek Wings asked. "We have actual representations of the Elements of Harmony now! We can seriously kick some sirens' flanks!"

"Maybe later…" Cherry began to back away. "Don't let me keep you from playing, though."

"But my mom says the elements don't work without all six," Sky frowned.

"Then just pretend," Her friend encouraged. "Really, I just need to go. See you all at school Monday." He galloped off, not holding back his tears now that he was out of his friends' sight. He ran home, went to his room, threw his cape to the floor, then collapsed on his bed, burying his face in his pillow. He heard the bell ring as the front door opened (the Pie-Sandwich family lived above their business, like many ponies)

"Cherry," Called his mother's voice. "I'm home. Did you have fun at the boutique?" She paused for an answer. When she didn't get one, she called again. "Cherry?" Hoofsteps faintly could be heard coming up the stairs. The door creaked as Pinkie Pie opened it.

"Cherry?" She asked, concerned. "What's wrong?" She stepped inside, and stepped on the cape. She picked it up to examine it. "Oh, I recognize this insignia! It's the Element of Laughter! Did Gold make this for you?" This brought out yet another sob from Cherry. Pinkie sat on her son's bed and gently stroked his shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong, my Cheery Cherry-changa?"

"Nothing." He replied.

"Having your face in your tear-stained pillow is hardly what I'd call nothing." She remarked. "What's wrong, son?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

"It might make you feel better." His mother encouraged.

"I _don't_ want to talk about it!" He insisted.

"Alright," Pinkie got off the bed. "I can take a hint. But I'll be just downstairs in case you change your mind."

"Thanks," He turned over, his back now facing his mother. Pinkie sighed as she walked out, closing the door behind her.

_I can't tell Mom what I'm feeling, _Cherry thought. _I'd break her heart if she knew that soon this place wouldn't be Pinkie, Cheese, and _Cherry_ Party Planning. I'd never forgive myself. But how can I be a party planner, when it is so far from what I really want to be?_

Cherry stayed alone up in his room until dinner time. Unknown to him, Pinkie had encouraged Cheese to let their son be for a while. Cherry appreciated that he wasn't again asked what was bothering him. It remained unmentioned over dinner, during which Cherry was quiet as Pinkie Pie and Cheese talked about their day, and their upcoming plans.

"So, kiddo," Cheese turned to his son. "What all have you done today?"

"Nothing spectacular," Cherry said, not looking up from his barely-touched plate.

"Didn't you visit Gold at the boutique, though?" His father pursued the conversation, wanting to know what had his son so down. "Surely you vanquished some vile monster or other with the Elements of Harmony or something."

"No," Cherry lowered his head even lower.

"Every time somepony's mentioned the Elements of Harmony," Pinkie noted. "You seem to feel even worse. Did something happen between you and your friends?"

"No," He assured them. "We're doing great."

"Are there kids making fun of you for playing 'The Elements o Harmony'?" Cheese asked.

"No," Cherry shook his head.

"Then what's bothering you, son?" Cheese begged. "I hate seeing you so down, and I want to help. Just talk to us."

"I can't," He said.

"Did you do something wrong, and you're afraid of how we'll react?"

"No!" Cherry insisted.

"Then why can't you tell us?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't want to disappoint you," He explained.

"What would be so disappointing to us that you can't talk about it?" Pinkie wondered. "What could be so bad?"

"It's just…" Cherry started. "It all started when we were decorating Sweet Apple Acres."

"Yes?" Cheese prodded.

"After I set off the party canon," He continued. "Pop said I have a party planner's eye."

"I meant that as a compliment." His father insisted.

"I know," Cherry assured. "It's just… Well, I love helping you guys, and I love parties as much as anyone, but I don't want my whole life to revolve around them, like you guys."

"And when your element was shaped like a party balloon," Everything clicked for Pinkie. "It just upset you more. That's what this is all about? You thought we'd be upset if we knew you didn't want to be a party planner?"

"Well," Cherry stumbled. "It's the family business. I thought it was expected of me."

"So what if it's the family business?" Pinkie asked. "My family business was rock farming. _Rock farming!_ And where am I now?"

"But," Her son asked. "Weren't you afraid of disappointing your parents by not following in their hoofprints?"

"I was at first," She explained. "But when I showed them how I felt about parties, and how happy they made me, they understood that I'd get more out of planning parties than I ever could out of rock farming. It's the same way with you, son. Even if you would enjoy, I dunno, flipping hay burgers for a living instead of party planning, I'd say 'Go for it!'"

"Really?" Cherry smiled for the first time in a while.

"Of course!" Pinkie nodded. Cheese smiled in agreement.

"What is it that you'd like to do, son?" Cheese asked. "Do you know yet?"

"Yes," He grinned. "I want to be a professional comedian."

"Hey, that's great!" Cheese encouraged. "Why don't you tell us a joke?"

"Ok," Cherry cleared his throat. "What do you call doing something dangerous in cooking?"

"What?" Pinkie asked.

"Taking a _whisk!_" They all giggled.

"That was good!" Cheese complimented.

"You really think so?" His son asked.

"Yes."

"And it's okay for me not to take on the family business?"

"Of course,"

"Thank you." He smiled and got up to hug both his parents. He heard a small, strange sound. He backed up to look for what had made it, and his parents gasped, pointing at his flank. Two smiling cherries had appeared!

"My cutie mark!" He exclaimed.

"Congratulations, son." Cheese smiled with pride.

"But, I've always known I liked jokes, and liked to think that I was good at them," Cherry explained. "How come it hasn't shown up until now?"

"It's one thing to know what you want to do," Pinkie started. "But it's another to realize that you _can_ do it. Until we assured you that it was okay, you couldn't accept comedy as your special talent. But now you have!"

"Woohoo!" The little colt wooped. "Wait until I show everyone! I can't wait!"

"In the meantime, Cheese interjected. "How about eating? You barely touched your dinner."

"Oh, yeah!" Cherry sat back down, and finally enjoyed his meal, everything right with the world.


End file.
